Pre-civilization
The Pre-civilizations conspiracy is an academic coverup that threatens the reputation of scholarship who teaches that man evolved from primates, and has only recently become intelligent in the past 6,000 years with the development of Sumer and Indra civilizations. Evidence for hunter/gatherers is placed around 10-13,000 years ago. So, when advanced type artifacts (pre-iron/bronze age) are discovered to be older than 10,000 years ago, it doesn’t fit within the scholarly paradigm. Vedic tradition teaches about beings who have lived in ages that span millions of years ago. Scholars will not admit that the megaliths discovered around the world are much older than their timelines permit. Thus, archaeological coverups are a constant problem with their suppression of whatever the truth is about human history. Ancient structures The following list of structures may be even older than 20,000 years old, which essentially threatens our present teachings of history to be false. * * Igneous rock artifacts and statues ** India's Ancient temples ** Egypt's Old kingdom artifacts * Dendera Temple complex in Egypt * Egyptian Pyramids * American Pyramids ** Aztec pyramids *** Teotihuacan Pyramid city in Mexico ** Mayan Pyramid temples ** Inca Pyramids * Inca city of Machu Picchu, in Peru * Mayan megalopolis in Guatemala Laser Scans Reveal Maya "Megalopolis" Below Guatemalan Jungle * Mycenae Lion Gate * (China) Longyou Caves * Indus valley civilization / Sarasvati River civilization * , India * (Turkey) Göbekli Tepe * (Turkey) Derinkuyu underground city * (Egypt) Thonis / Herakleion * City of Petra, Jordan * City of Ubar, Oman * Yonaguni monument,Ryukyu island, Japan * Stonehenge * Runestones * Sacsayhuamán, in Peru * Plato's account of Atlantis * account of Shangri-la / Shambhala * ? Lumeria / katalkol * ? Mu * Ancient glacial & pre-glacial mapsAncient Maps ** Buache map ** Zeno map * Remains of human giants * Ancient legends: Mahabharat (3000 BC), Ramayan (5000 BC) Ancient technology * Main: Ancient technology 3000 BC is supposed to be Bronze age, so according to mainstream science these artifacts and buildings are supposed to be built using Bronze age and Stone Age technology. What mainstream history books are missing out is that, even our modern technology may not be able to recreate these 'stone' artifacts and buildings, with the same precision and detail. * Stone Age buildings : Western Pyramids, Eastern Temples * Vimana Dead Languages * Akkadian: The lingua franca of ancient Mesopotamia, Akkadian uses the same cuneiform alphabet as Sumerian. The Epic of Gilgamesh, the Enuma Elish creation myth and other texts were composed in Akkadian, which has grammar similar to classical Arabic. * Aramaic: The vernacular of Second Temple Israel (539 BC - 70 CE) and the lingua franca of much of the Near East for centuries, Aramaic is commonly identified as the language of Jesus. Much of the Talmud is written in it, as well as parts of the biblical books of Daniel and Ezra * Sanskrit: the lingua franca of the ancient Indian subcontinent and has a 49-letter alphabet. Most Hindu religious text is written in Sanskrit, including Veds, Purans, Upanishads, Mahabharat, Ramayan, etc. * Latin * Hieroglyphs: Egyptian carvings, Egyptian papyrus scrolls * Runes / Old Norse : The language of the Vikings, Norse legends, and Runestones. See Also * Underground cities References Category:Science and technology Category:Historical Category:Ancient aliens Category:Academic